Fatherly love
by Asabella
Summary: Oneshot- Katara is upset, and Hakoda tries to comfort her, but fails. Can Zuko cheer her up though? VERY VERY VERY slight maiko, mostly Zutara, Soki, Taang.


**Fatherly Love**

I sat cross legged on the floor next to Iroh in the throne room of the Fire lords Palace. It was after the coronation of the new Firelord, and the servants were fetching chairs, which had been burned by an insane princess prior to the comet.

I looked at the misfits who are now known as the Avatar's group; the savior's of the world.

My eyes drifted to my children.

Sokka was sitting on the foot of the throne, hand and hand with the Kyoshi warrior. He was smiling sweetly at her, which caused her to blush lightly.

Then my eyes searched for my youngest, Katara, but failed to find her.

I looked from one corner, where the young Avatar and the blind earthbender were talking, and laughing. She was leaning up against the wall, while Aang leaned closer to her, kissing her on the cheek, and grabbing her hands in his. Toph blushed furiously as Aang whisper something into her ear, which made her blush even more… if possible.

Then my eyes landed on the young couple sitting together on the throne, Firelord Zuko and… well… I don't know here name, the girl who throws needles at people….

Zuko was saying something to her, his expression serious, she just smiled slightly and kissed him on the lips silently, but he tensed up and his eyes darted to the side, towards me, then he pulled away, and smiled apologetically at the dagger girl.

"Young love can be so confusing sometimes…." Iroh drifted off

"Why do you say that?" I asked, glancing at Iroh

"My nephew seems to have his eyes on someone else, other than Mai…" he elaborated, bringing a cup of tea to his lips that I hadn't noticed he had before.

"And who might that be?"

"A special girl," with that he stood up and walked towards the large, charred, doors that led to the hallway.

"Cryptic, annoying, powerful, old man…" I drifted off as I turned around, seeing my daughter sitting up against a far away wall behind me.

Her knees were curled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, her face downcast, unfocused.

Heaving a sigh, I stood up and walked over to her. Once I reached her she didn't look up, or even acknowledge I was there.

I sat down next to here, "What's wrong Katara?" I asked, clearing my throat afterwards.

Her eyes met mine, and there was a sadness I haven't seen there in a long time, "Nothing, just thinking." She rested her head on her knees.

"About what?" I pressed on.

"Life," She answered simply, twisting her hands.

"What about it?"

"Well…." She straightened her back, and stretched her arms above her head, "it's just not fair."

"Umm… I know it's not fair, but, what has you thinking this?" I asked awkwardly, _'I'm defiantly not the best at the whole emotional thing…" _I thought absentmindedly to myself.

She turned to look at me, "It's nothing, and I'm fine, really." She tried to reassure him with a smile, but, it was obviously faked.

"Katara, dear, I know you, and you most certainly do NOT sit alone, away from your friends, unless something's wrong." I reasoned, putting emphasis on the word not.

"I just needed time to think,"

"Care to share?"

"No, it's personal."

"You can tell me anything Katara, I'm your father, and I'm here for you."

"What I was thinking about is something I would talk about with a mother, sorry dad, your just don't look like her." She tried to joke.

I frowned, "So who is it?"

"What?" She looked up into my eyes, question evident in her eyes.

"I may not be a mom, but, I am a father, and I know that look in your eyes."

"And what look would that be?" I could tell she was getting angry. Kya used to look just like this when she would get mad.

"You're in love." I said, not looking away from her.

Her eyes widen, and she looked away, "No, your way off." Her voice was bitter, with a hint of surprise.

But, I knew I wasn't, her reaction gave it away. I have had some experience with this type of thing; I do have three younger sisters.

"Is it the Avatar?" I questioned

She stood up, "NO!" Then she stormed out of the room, following the same trail Iroh had minutes before.

I looked up, everyone was looking at the retreating back of my daughter, then there eyes came to me; I shrugged and stood up, intent on following her.

The Firelord stood up, "Mai, do you want anything from the kitchen, I'm going to get something to snack on."

"About time, I'm starving." Sokka mumbled

"Why am I not surprised?" The Firelord deadpanned, Mai mumbled something and the Firelord nodded and swept out of the room.

A few seconds later I followed, knowing he wasn't just getting food.

I saw his tattered red robe turn the corner, and I hurried to catch up to him.

But as soon as I turned the corner, I turned back around it, pressing my back to the wall.

He and my daughter were a few feet away from each other, just starring in to the opposite's eyes.

I slowly slid my head around the corner to hear and see the scene playing out a few feet away from me more clearly.

"Hi, Katara," The Firelord greeted

" Firelord Zuko," she bowed

"No need for the formalities and the bow, you are considered the princess of the southern Water Tribe after all." He pointed out, "Besides you are my friend."

She said nothing, just nodded, her whole body was tense.

"Yeah, friends."

"Katara, I… I'm… sorry." The Firelord stuttered

"Me too, Zuko, me too."

The Firelord heaved a big sigh, "So, are you leaving with your father and brother, or…." He trailed off.

"I don't know, it all depends on," Katara sighed

"On what?" Zuko asked

"You," was Katara's one word answer.

At this point I was so confused, what were they talking about… is it possible that Katara, my little girl, has fallen for the Firelord… Nawhh… I hope not.

I refocused on the scene in front of me.

The Firelord was taking cautious steps towards my daughter, finally stopping mere inches away from her.

Katara remained were she stood, she seemed very interested in the floor right now.

Zuko's hand slowly rose up to cup Katara's cheek, his thumb rubbing circles near her lips, causing her to look up.

One single tear rolled down Katara's cheek, colliding with Zuko's hand.

Almost instantly Zuko swept her into an embrace; Katara buried her face in the base of his neck. One hand wrapped loosely around his neck, the other dangling at her side.

"I knew it…." Zuko mumbled just loud enough for me to catch.

Katara's head popped up, her eyes red, "Knew what?" Her voice was thick with tears as well.

"That you were upset."

Katara sighed, "Shut up", and then she nuzzled her head back to the base of his neck.

He chuckled lowly, and rested his head on Katara's. He started to rock back and forth in a soothing motion, in an attempt to calm her.

I sighed, realizing belatedly what was going on. Why Zuko looked _behind_ me when Mai kissed him, why Katara was so… distressed.

They were both madly in love with each other, but, their worlds divided them.

"This isn't easy for me either, if I had it my way you could stay here forever with me, but, the council wouldn't have it. I don't think you father would like the idea either." Zuko reasoned, kissing her forehead.

"I know, I'm trying to shake these felling for you, but, it's easier said than done…." Katara nuzzled deeper into his embrace.

"Zuko… What are you doing?" Came a new voice, it was bland, monotone if you will.

"Mai… umm… Katara was upset, so I was comforting her, and—"

"Save it, I'm not blind; I see the way you look at her, and visa versa."

"No, Mai, he wasn't lying, I just needed a friend to talk too," My daughter stepped away from Zuko, her voice less raspy from tears than before.

"Then why him, you have the Avatar, the Kyoshi warrior, a blind girl, a brother, and a father."

"He was just there when I walked away." Katara tried to reason, but, Mai turned to Zuko.

"Zuko, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine. I want you to be happy, and I don't think I'm the one for you…." A sad smile danced on her lips.

"Wow Mai, that's soooooo not like you!" Yet another unknown voice entered the conversation.

"Hi Ty Lee…." Mai drawled

A young girl walked in… on her hands.

"What has you in such a generous mood?" Ty Lee did a flip and landed on her feet.

"Well, personally, he's just not making me as happy as I thought he would." She shrugged, "besides, the little waterbender over there is head over heels for him… I got over him when he locked me in a damn prison room." She sent a glare towards Zuko.

I noticed Katara was blushing, and Mai had hit it on the nail, she was head over heels for him… La, why is life so unfair?

"That explains it…." Zuko looked at Mai who was looking bored, "You have been quite distant lately, I mean MORE distant than usual."

She just shrugged, "What can I say, I'm not a big fan of being locked up in a prison, the only reason I came back was because my dad told me it would be good for the families 'honor'."

"Besides, you have quite the rope fetish, it's not my thing, but, it may be Katara's."

Katara flashed an amused looked towards Zuko, who merely shrugged back at her, before breaking out in a massive smirk.

With that Mai swept out of the room with Ty Lee following, leaving the Firelord and Katara somewhat speechless.

Luckily, they went the opposite direction than me; I still wanted to see what will happen once Katara and the Firelord are alone again.

After a minute or so of silence Katara glanced at Zuko, who had slightly turned towards me.

"I never asked you," Zuko still had a smirk plastered on his face, that worried me, "How did you like being tied up?"

Katara blushed crimson, and looked away.

"Well, if things go our way there will be plenty of time to reenact it…." Zuko moved closer to Katara once again, but with a different motive.

His hands found her waist, successfully pulling her closer to him.

Zuko continued to move closer to Katara until there was no space between their bodies.

His hands found their way to her hips, and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling them closer, if possible.

Zuko slowly lowered his lips towards hers, giving her time to pull away, but, she didn't.

Their lips connected, successfully melting Katara into Zuko.

I decided it was time to make my presents known as Zuko's lips started to travel from her lips, towards her neck.

Clearing my throat I fully came around the corner, my arms crossed.

Zuko and Katara immediately separated, both blushing.

Katara was hurriedly smoothing her clothes and hair. While Zuko approached me, "Why hello Chief Hakoda, what brings you here?"

"I came to talk to my daughter…."

"Look dad, I'm sorry I freaked out earlier, I was just in a really bad mood."

"No need to apologize, I understand now."

The Firelord looked at me, question in his eyes, "How long have you been… where ever you were?"

"Long enough to give my blessing, but, I swear, if you hurt my daughter Sokka and myself are NOT the only ones you have to worry about coming after you."

Katara broke out in a huge smile, unshed tears in her eyes, "Thank you dad!" Then, I had an armful of a giggling daughter.

"Now the council…." She drifted off in my ear.

She moved away from me slowly, still smiling. She took her place next to Zuko, who put an arm around her waist.

"Thank you Chief Hakoda, I will be forever in you debt," The Firelord smiled, which was rare from what I've been told.

"No, just take care of my daughter, and you owe me nothing." I said bowing, and turning back around the corner, a smile plastered on my face.

"I love you dad!" Katara called before I was too far away to hear her.

"I love you to Katara…."

I walked down the hall towards the thrown room when Sokka came bursting out, stomping my way," Are you ok my boy?"

"NO!! Zuko never came back with food!!" Sokka yelled, sounding very angry.

A full-belly laugh erupted from my throat at my son's antics; he definitely takes after his father!

**THE END!!!! **

**Don't make fun of me, but, this was suppose to be a FATHER'S DAY fanfic, only about 500 words long type thing. But I failed at life. So please review and tell me what you thought. And those of you following friendly enemy, I haven't forgotten you, the chapters almost ready, just a tad bit of writers block, but, I just cleared that up, I hope for it to be up later on to night!! I have not forgotten about heart beats either!! LOVE YA!! **


End file.
